louise trouble
by boss rose
Summary: someone louise knows comes back and lives next to her what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

I adjust my bunny ears on my head because one of them is lopsided. It looks better but feels weird. So i adjust them again but now it feels better but looks weird.

"Ugh, third time's a charm i guess?"

Ah, finally the relief of it working now. Well 22 ain't a bad age. Logan is gone,no more Tammy and no Tina. The last part chokes me up a little about no Tina. Yeah i love not smelling that breath but gosh i miss talking to the boy book. She had everything. I guess i only have to wait a week. I kind of get happy about that. Gene never left his music career broke down some so now he's a broke down wreck. But i guess since winter i coming people are a little too caring about their instruments freezing.(can that even happen?) aw heck no plz say that he is no my new neighbor. Well i moved in to the place next door to my dad's restaurant because no one ever buys it. So i fixed it up and turned into a house.

"Hello, um Logan is that you. Its been a while, um so quick question your not moving in next to me,are you?"

"Hmm, oh Louise haven't seen you ever since you were like i dunno nine or ten."

"Answer my question Logan, are you moving in next door?"

"Oh yea!"

Ugh. i hurry back inside to change my hair into a bun. So my hat stays in the perfect position. Then i grab my apron and little lemon purse with my stainless tight around me green dress with little sleeves, uh oh i'm almost late gotta hurry. I'll call dad and tell him about Logan. Hmm never mind i'll tell him at work.

"Hurry don't let Logan see you. He still looks single but now hopefully he is more mature. I wonder why he moved back here maybe so he can torture me hmmp"

" okay it is a quarter t…"

" Louise how about i come by and you can cook me up a burger?"

"Whatever it's your life i can't stop you from eating."

Why did i just say that i mean i wouldn't ignore that face. Oh no pull yourself together girl its worst enough that you liked boo boo, but now him oh naw aw. Um where is dad?

"Dad i'm sorry i'm late so where is mom? Dad .dad. Okay so you wouldn't guess who moved in next door!"

" Louise, Logan did."

"How did you know?"

" i have eyes and windows and plus i saw you and him talking."

"I don't like him"

"I never said that i'm not into bugging you kids that is your mom and probably gale hmm and probably tammy i guess yeah why not."

Okay so no point of telling him and Logan just walked in while i hurry up and ran into the kitchen looking out the server window ducking. I hope he didn't notice me. Hmm ill act like i'm busy chopping...chopping….chopping up.. Um tomatoes yeah we run out of those fast.

"Louise man the counter and other things i have a doctors appointment."

"Okay fine but i'm gonna hate it"

"That's my little girl."

Logan is almost done but he is just staring at me. Like for a while does he like me? Gosh i hope not that would be weird. Oh hi my neighbor is my arch nemesis for a while but he has a crush on me. Wow why am i so stupid. Okay he has been here for like an hour and a half watching freaky Friday. Wow can't remember the last dreaded awful time i watched that. Well now its closing time and Logan left an hour or two ago to finish moving in i'm tired i guess i will go on a run in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Time to go on my run. I get ready in my sketchers, joggers and my light green sweater. I run to about the beach with my green crossed bathing suit. I brought all the warm stuff so i wouldn't get cold. I sit on a wooden swing only in my swimming suit with my other clothing on a tree branch i take off my hat and put it in a backpack.

"Hey cool hat.."

"Yeah cool for me"

" hey i'm not going to take it but love the attitude."

"What are you doing here"

" i went on a run"

I run over to the water and throw a floaty in and get on it not sure if he will come after me. But he jumps in and makes a big splash. Then out of nowhere he flips me upside down. I go under water not ready and inhale water. I try to grab the floaty to get air but when i reach for it nothing is there. I scream bobbing up and down try to calm down. He then catches me and brings me to the land. I land down coughing up water with sand in my hair.

" is my life a joke to you?"

" no, but hey at least i thought it was funny at the time."

" ow my lungs hurt and i can't really feel my leg."

I look down and see blood fading into the water. I crawl to my bag and wrap my leg up to stop the bleeding. Wow i cant believe him and what he did. Then logan does the unexpected, he picks me up and sets me on a and gathers my stuff and his stuff. And puts them into his car.

" you liar you had a car you probably followed me."

" wow just stop i helped you up and you should be glad i brought a car."

I try to look at him while my vision gets fuzzy." shh uh" i fall asleep. I guess to much blood lost. I wake up to a hospital scene wondering if he brought me there or if its a dream. I then pinch myself and see it's not a dream. I hug Logan and i could tell he was shocked and blushed as he hugged me back. I could tell he had affection for me.

" so this is nice other than the hospital.*punches i feel satisfied."

" ow cave woman i can tell you didn't change one bit"

" yeah yeah i still cant feel my leg i feel pain around my knee and up but nothing else."

I notice he never saw me with my hair down and that it is wavy and me in a long dress of some sort. So this is pretty awkward and they said i broke my leg bad where i have to stay in the hospital but Logan said he will visit me because it's the least he could do i guess i kinda like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I wake up with a sudden jerk and a weird feeling that i'm being watched. It is so weird so i threw a plastic jar of … of ….something? I hear something say ow i get up to turn on the light but the thing does it for me. Today is my last day being in the hospital. I still have to wear the cast and be in a wheelchair, but i have family and maybe logan. Logan has to help me because he did this to me..

"Ow"

"Is that you logan i'm too tired."

" yeah its me ready to go home?"

" oh your taking me home what about my dad, i thought he was taking me home?"

" no i said i would do it since it's my fault your hurt."

"Okay well take home,here is a spare key for my house so you can get things for."

I'm tired so im just going home. I'm not so sure if i should have gave him the key but i'm too tired. And he knows if he tries to take things from me i will hurt him. So if he tries anything not only will i hurt him but get my mom after him. I wonder if he remembers calling my family crazy and if he remembers the bikers supposedly wanted to cut off his ears .which i am a demanding person, so i made him want to but people are easy to mess around with and there minds are so beautiful. But i guess that its not nice but why should i care what has the world ever done for me?

"Logan are we there yet."

"What do you mean? Oh like are we at your place yet"

"yeah, wait where am i?"

"in your room."

"for how long did i fall asleep did you do anything to me"

"yes, you been asleep for like two or three hours and no i didn't do anything to you cause i know that you would hurt me."

"yep and that's true"

wow i guess he knows me a lot more than i think. hmm, i wonder if i am predictable. but on a second thought my leg doesn't hurt that much. i took some medicine to help just in case it hurts more but i guess Logan being there and making me laugh helped me through it. Yeah he can be an ass at sometimes but deep down he is fragile and i get to see that side. i think that it is different since his mom and dad got in a car wreck and both of his parents are in a coma. but i think he does it cause of how close me and him have gotten. i love him. I LOVE HIM. wow to weird i should um probably stop hmm yeah while i am a head.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

so its been a while since i hurt my leg yeah that shit hurt but um i had to deal with it. Logan is super cute he even asked me out on a date,yeah on a date. he decided that he wanted to take me to the movies he wanted to watch freaky Friday at the movies and i was fuck that. but hey its true i hate that show like ever since they forced me to watch it. so we watched ballroom of gore. it was fun and okay i guess i threw food at him and he spilled his soda on me because he wanted my coffee yeah he is an ass but he is my ass. yeah we do have ups and downs but i have to use up most of my time because he is leaving for two months. we never really declared if we were dating. after we went on that date,he disappeared for a week then told me he was leaving. he probably didn't have confidences to tell me anything. so a new guy came i loved him lots. his name was josh. then a friend supposedly was dating him. i found out by going out to eat where i had my first date with him and she said it was where her first date was too. and then she told me his name and said what he looked like.

"abby , i love you and all but i have something to tell you. josh is cheating with you."

"no I've dated him for three weeks."

"wow i have been dating him for a month."

"louise how could you i thought you were my friend."

"what are you talking about."

"you stole my guy"

"um, no boo boo he was with me one week longer i didn't steal anything he was with me first and if anything you stole him from me. I am not fighting you over this i had him first you had him worst if anything we should get back at him and confront him."

"sorry things got a little heated. but how should we."

"okay we will schedule a date on the same day same place."

"okay go on."

"then we will sit at the same table. so when he shows up he will get nervous but to be smart we will say 6:00 for you and ill have 6:30. so i will show up but before spill some water on him."

"oh i think i get it then you will come over to the table and we will say we were old friends which we were and i will ask you louise and you will say who you are waiting for and you will say his name then i will get mad fake and we will both say wait your cheating."

"but how about first ill be on my phone then i will look up and say josh what is going on we don't have a reservation until hmm five minutes."

"louise,nice thinking then we will say your cheating and yell it to embarrass him and dump something on him."

"okay we will come here since we already know this place."

"okay see you then louise."

"see you"

so we did the plan and it was working okay during the time she was supposed to meet him he was eating fast and acting nervous she said. he is a worse ass than Logan. but Logan changed unlike Josh he will forever be an asshole. so then she said come in cause he went to the bathroom to clean up. and we did the plan and it worked. glad i never have to see that jackass ever again. so then Logan showed up. I guess i was happier. He asked me out on another date. But our reservation was canceled so he cooked for me. Dad started to notice me glow up around him, i never knew i was like that. sometimes i thought i was crazy and a bitch and a whore. but i am not and never will be. me a Abby stay in touch every now and then and say who we are with and how they make us happy. Me and Logan did get in a pretty bad fight though about what happened when he was gone. he said i cheated when he never said i was his girlfriend or that i was anything to him. he acted like it was nothing after our first date. It was crap and a hard time when he ignored me.

" Logan why did you leave me hanging for so long?"

"Are you okay like what do you mean , i would never."

"right after our first date."

" i didn't do that."

"okay lie to me whatever but i meet a guy and was with him for a month and i though you would be fine with it since we weren't dating."

"oh my you cheated on me,how could you."

" i cheated on you yep lets say that because i didn't you left me hanging like i was nothing like it was nothing then u come back to tell me you were lea ing nothing like by babe or anything just oh i am leaving for two months,"

"whatever crazy what did those dates mean to you."

" it was only ONE date you never told me you loved me or asked me to date you or say love you babe or when u left never said by just said im leaving."

" oh my you wouldn't care if i hit you with a kiss it wouldn't matter cause you cheated!"

"oh my asshole you never said we were together all you did was leave and i said he cheated on me with a friend and my friend said i stole him from her when i was with him for a week longer but we both broke up with him and posted his picture many times saying he was a cheater! so if you want to keep pulling this crap you can leave and go be an asshole somewhere else."

"fine maybe i will."

then he left i haven't heard from him for a month and he never said sorry. it seems like we were never anything in the first place. i wish he would change i mean i though he did. i miss him and loved him. i'm not sure if he felt the same way though.i though he cared i guess not. i hear my phone ring and see it was him i answer and let him speak he said he was sorry and that he needs to calm down and change. i took the apology and he said i shouldn't be alone i should be in his arms so he came over. we cooked food watched a movie kissed. it was fine and we never mentioned what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Me and Logan slept all night and nothing bad happened it was fine and i loved it. We got up early went shopping got food went to a club got drunk it was amazing. Then i went to work and he even came to and helped me and we schedule another date night but this time we weren't going out we were staying at home. Dad though i was weird but some child hood friends even said i had a little thing for him. But i don't know how to feel.

"hey Logan instead of staying home do you want to go to jimmy Pesto to piss off my parents. I really want to see if they even notice."

"hmm okay sure."

"hmm i thinking about wearing a pink beanie."

"whoa whoa instead of your ears."

"what it would make that much of a difference if i want to change my ears?"

"Louise duh you have been wearing them for a while."

"hmm i was just wondering because i don't want to change my ears really and you should know that cause i have been wearing them forever."

"i know but its whatever"

i get dressed in all black in a crop top with long sleeves and it is off shoulder and i wear a long skirt with a knee high slit and i pair all this with flats and under this i am wearing a bathing suit. i do my hair up in a ponytail. i dress up all nice cause we are going to a club and we are getting drunk maybe? so we have to take an uber and i tell them what time to pick us up and i set up a ringer on my phone telling us to go out when the uber gets there to pick us back up so we can get drunk and just in case that we get drunk. we finally get to the club and they let us in and we get a shot every ten minutes. it gets fun cause me and Logan got onto the couch and kiss.

"Logan we can do it later we need to get another drink its been ten minutes the hell with it our Uber is on its way lets go crazy, lets get drunk."

"Louise we can't drink to much cause we are going swimming after and i don''t want us to drown."

"okay fine i forgot."

the uber came we went out and they took us to the beach we said we can walk home cause it is a block away. so we go to the beach and make a hammock with two close trees we sit in it for a while and that i took off my dress and i had a bikini under it. i then went to the water and jumped in regretting that cause of the cold ocean current stung me and felt like pierces on my skin. i yelled for Logan to come join me teasingly. he didn't want to cause he hurt my foot last time. i said it was different because i was in a floatie and those things are terrible to be flipped in. he said okay whatever and i got out of the water and went on land and he got up and chased me back.


	6. Chapter 6

henfjenfjen


End file.
